Secrets, Lies and John Doggett
by Alani
Summary: Mulder discovers Doggett's secret…will he use it against him? Please R&R!
1. PROLOUGE

**Summary: Mulder discovers Doggett's secret…will he use it against him?**

**Author's Note: This will be Doggett/Skinner slash because I always thought those two had chemistry. This will contain only mild slash and fluff.**

**Disclaimer: The X-Files don't belong to me.**

**PROLOUGE**

_Skinner looked up as a bright white light came out of the sky, and then faded enough for him to see that it is coming from the belly of a triangle shaped ship. Skinner stared at it, not quite believing what he was seeing. The UFO then turns and soared off into the night sky. _

" _Mulder…" _

Skinner's eyes flew open. He'd been dreaming about Mulder's abduction nearly every night since it happened three months ago. He glanced at the alarm clock, it was 6.16 in the morning.

He got out of bed and headed for the kitchen to see John Doggett making coffee in a wrinkled t-shirt and boxer shorts.

" Morning," John greeted him handing him a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

" Morning," Skinner muttered as he accepted the coffee.

" Is something wrong?" John asked Skinner.

" Nothing's wrong," Skinner replied then headed for the bathroom to have a shower.

Doggett could always tell when something was wrong and it irritated Skinner that he couldn't hide his feelings from him. The door to the bathroom opened.

" You had that dream again didn't you?" John asked.

Skinner sighed and nodded, " Yeah." He said.

" I will find him," John vowed, " I haven't forgotten him entirely,"

" You wouldn't even know where to look," Skinner snapped and John looked at him, the hurt in his eyes.

" I'll leave you to it, I gotta get ready myself." John said and disappeared. He started getting undressed in the bedroom. Mulder's abducted clearly still haunted Skinner and John could not help but feel a little jealous. He was being ridiculous, there was nothing between those two but friendship.

But he knew how he felt about Assistant Director Walter Skinner. He was in love with the man, had been since he first laid eyes on him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mulder entered his office…former office, and looked around with a pang. He had now been taken over by John Doggett. A skeptic investigating the X-Files. He didn't trust Doggett and was afraid Doggett would close the X-Files forever.

He noticed a phone lying on the desk and went to pick it up. He went through the contacts to see who it belonged to. The phone was Doggett's. He had one missed phone call. Curious, Mulder played it.

" _John, it's me. Look, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted this morning. I was just upset and took it out on you. I'm still coming over tonight and we can talk about it." _It was Skinner. What did all that mean? Did he and Doggett have an argument? As far as Mulder could tell they got along just fine. What did Skinner mean by coming to Doggett's? _It doesn't mean anything, they must be friends outside of work. _Mulder told himself and then checked Doggett's call log. There were a lot of calls to and from Skinner. He check the text messages, there was one that made him raise his eyebrows.

_I miss you John, call me. _

Mulder turned off the phone and put it back on the desk, shocked. Skinner and Doggett…together?

He heard footsteps and Doggett appeared.

" What are you doing here?" Doggett greeted him.

" Waiting for Scully," Mulder replied.

" I left my phone…there it is." Doggett grabbed it, " Damn thing." He pocketed it and left the office without another word.

_I'll be keeping my eye on those two from now on! _Mulder decided.


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

Special Agent John Doggett was showed in Deputy Director's Kersh's office. He was the appointed task leader in the manhunt for Special Agent Fox Mulder. He was going to interview the only two witnesses, Assistant Director Walter Skinner and Special Agent Dana Scully-who was also Mulder's partner. Doggett had read Mulder's profile as well as Scully's. Both were involved in something called the X-Files-investigations into the paranormal. When Doggett first heard of this, he wondered why the FBI kept them open. To him, it was all mumbo jumbo, a waste of space.

" John, sit down please." Kersh offered, and John did. They talked about his progress with the manhunt and Kersh's secretary opened the door.

" The assistant director's here sir," she said and AD Walter Skinner entered.

" John, I'd like you to meet Assistant Director Walter Skinner," Kersh said as John stood up to greet the AD.

He was a little taken aback. He hadn't expected the AD to be so…beautiful. He's never used the words "man" and "beautiful" in one sentence before. He was tall-taller than John-with broad shoulders, strong jaw and strong nose.

" Hi, I'm John Doggett." John held out his hand and Skinner shook it, his eyes studying John intently.

" Nice to meet you…wish it was under better circumstances." Skinner replied.

" Please sit down Assistant Director," Kersh said formally and the other man sat. Doggett glanced at Kersh than at Skinner. He could feel the tension between these two men.

They had a meeting and Skinner wasn't happy to learn Doggett was in charge of the "manhunt" for Mulder. Afterward, he left the meeting and John stopped him in the hallway.

" I need to interview you and Agent Scully." He said.

" I know." Skinner said. He was going to tell him what he saw that night. there was no way he was going to lie about it-he wasn't going to sell Mulder out.

" See you there." John said and Skinner left without another word. John sighed. The AD didn't like him, that much was obvious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Scully and Skinner were making their way towards the Bull Pen, both angry.

" I don't believe this," Scully seethed.

" This isn't about finding Mulder, this is about Kersh covering the FBI's ass, " Skinner said.

" Why do I get the feeling they'd be happy if we never found him at all?" Scully replied grimly.

" Look... I saw what I saw. I have to make a statement in there. I'm not going to tell them it didn't happen."

" Well, you heard Kersh. They don't want the truth. You give them the truth, and they'll hang you with it," Scully pointed out.

" They can hang me with a lie, too. I'm not going to sell Mulder out." Skinner said stubbornly.

" What good are you to Mulder if you give them the power to ruin your career?" Scully challenged him and Skinner remained quiet. They entered the Bull Pen and Skinner glanced at John Doggett who was sitting down, looking over his files. Skinner went over to Crane while Scully sat down, watching Skinner.

A few minutes later, Skinner heard a ruckus from the couch. He looked up just in time to see Scully throw a cup of water in Doggett's face. She threw the cup aside and stormed out. Doggett used a handkerchief to wipe his face as he calmly walked towards Skinner. He may have looked calm, but he was getting a little angry at the way he was being treated.

Later that night, Skinner argued with Doggett about being accused of taking Mulder's pass card to steal some files.

" Look, I know what I saw!" Skinner snapped at him and later was shocked when he realised what he just revealed to Doggett.

" Please…don't report that." Scully pleaded with Doggett.

**_TWO WEEKS LATER_**

John Doggett entered the bar and took off his jacket. It had been a horrible two weeks, trying to find Mulder…than getting shafted to the X-Files. He needed time for himself and was surprised to see Skinner there, sitting at a table, nursing a Scotch. He knew Skinner didn't like him so John headed for the bar and ordered a drink. He sat down at the bar and after awhile, Skinner joined him.

" Why didn't you come and say hello? "Skinner greeted him.

" Well…you looked like you wanted to be alone," John replied then followed Skinner to his table.

" And besides…I thought you didn't like me much."

" Why?" Skinner gazed at him with that intent stare of his.

" I don't know…it was just a feelin'," John explained.

" I like you John. I want to get to know you better and I think we can be friends outside of work." Skinner said and John nodded, his attraction to Skinner growing by the minute.

The two started chatting, Skinner was a fellow Marine, liked sports and kept fit boxing. _He can toss back those drinks _John thought with concern. Skinner was on his fifth Scotch and he's only had two. Skinner was starting to slur his words.

" I'll get you another one," Skinner said noticing John's empty glass.

" It's all right sir, I'm fine." Doggett said standing up, " But I think you've had enough."

" John, we are not at work. I want you to call me Walter," Skinner said, taking off his glasses and putting them in his front pocket.

" Let's get you home," John said grabbing Skinner's arm and helping him up.

" I can walk John." Skinner said irritably, shaking him off and heading for the door, swaying slightly.

John followed Skinner to his car, " I'll drive." John said taking his car keys from his hand. Skinner grumbled but allowed John to help him get into the passenger seat. Skinner felt very uncoordinated as John buckled him up. Then the younger man got into the driver's seat and headed for Skinner's apartment.

John helped the AD into his apartment and into bed. . Skinner laid down as John pulled off his shoes.. Skinner stared up at the younger agent. His eyesight was blurry but he thought John was rather handsome, in a rugged way. He liked his pale blue eyes. _You are drunk Skinner, _Skinner told himself.


End file.
